The Missing Link
by rebbecasOCs
Summary: After being killed by there own father, the kids and wife of Vincent posses several new bots to take revenge. Yet these bots dont want to fight and try to help them without violence. Rated T for blood and gore.
1. Fred New Home

Fred looked around. He just moved and he never been in this neighborhood before. Then he saw his dad. "Daddy were are you going?" he said.

"I'm going to the diner to get a job" his dad answered. "What diner?" Fred asked. "Come on ill show you" his dad said and they went to the diner.

 **this story will be told in drabbles so dont say its to short.**


	2. Diner Trip

Fred looked around him. The diner was bright and colorful. Its had everything Fred would wish for, games, food, and entertainment. He especially liked the bots that were on stage,a golden bear and bunny. He even saw his brothers hanging out there. It had everything to Fred. But he wont enjoy it for long...

 **A simple diner trip. What could go wrong? Also there will be a Bite of 87 Part in this story. And not all the victims are kids so dont expect all kid murders.**


	3. Vincent's Dark Side

Vincent walked down the corridor. He was getting the suit for his new job. He dint like it but he needed to support his family especially after the incident. He sighed and moved down the corridor.

He put the suit head on. it was a bit uncomfortable and hot but he still had to do his job. As he walked to the backstage a voice in his head piped up. "its your chance..." the voice said "nobody will even know who you are...". Vincent was worried about that. " i cant do that..." Vincent said " especially after the incident...". " you lost one of your kids so what!" the voice replied "it was fun though...". " no it wasn't!"Vincent said " i don't want you to hurt anyone ever again!". "fine then..." the voice said "ill do it the hard way". Then Vincent's irises turned from green to purple and Vincent began to chuckle. Then he went on stage...

 **Vincent in my story isn't purple or have anything purple on ( for you comic believers) so it was realistic. His eyes don't go black and white because to me that's for a higher level of possession. And there will be flashbacks so be warned.**


	4. A Bad Decision

Vincent in the suit went in the party rooms. Nobody noticed the smiling man in the suit, as he began to give cake to the kids. Then he noticed a group of teens, the teens he knew well. He walked up to the group. "Hey kids!" he said " Want to come to the kitchen for some extra cake?" The 4 teens looked at each other and decided to go with the golden bunny. Yet they dint see the 2 kids following them.

"Hey Frankie look!" Fred said pointing to the teens walking down " There going to get more cake!". "What are we waiting for?" Frankie asked " Lets go after them! and they went after the teens.

 **They have no idea whats going to happen. The teens are another reference to the bite of 87. also there will not be a Springbonnie ghost kid so don't think of Frankie as that kid. Also blood and gore next chapter so be careful.**


	5. Leap Year Special

Vincent in the suit went in the party rooms. Nobody noticed the smiling man in the suit, as he began to give cake to the kids. Then he noticed a group of teens, the teens he knew well. He walked up to the group. "Hey kids!" he said " Want to come to the kitchen for some extra cake?" The 4 teens looked at each other and decided to go with the golden bear. Yet they dint see the 2 kids following them.

"Hey Frankie look!" Fred said pointing to the teens walking down " There going to get more cake!". "What are we waiting for?" Frankie asked " Lets go after them! and they went after the teens.

 **They have no idea whats going to happen. The teens are another reference to the bite of 87. also there will not be a Springbonnie ghost kid so don't think of Frankie as that kid. Also blood and gore next chapter so be careful.**


	6. A Gruesome Murder

**Last warning. Blood and gore ahead. If you hate sickening scenes turn back. If not, enjoy.**

The teens went in the kitchen. They dint mind being there since they sneaked in there constantly. Then the golden bunny took his head off. Vincent looked at the teens **.** The teens weren't Vincent picked up the redhead teen they call Felix. Then Vincent took out a knife and stabbed it in Felix's chest hard. The other teens looked in horror as there friend was wincing in pain. Then Vincent pulled down on the blade and made a jagged line down his chest. Lots of blood leaked down from the body and then Vincent threw Felix's body down and started approaching the other teens. When Vincent came close the girl blonde named Carrie was about to scream but Vincent grabbed her jaw. " we don't want to attract anymore people here" Vincent said and then pulled down on her jaw. Then the jaw came out in a sickening snap and lot of blood gushed where her jaw was. " Carrie!" the black haired boy named Buster yelled and ran up to her. Then Vincent grabbed busters arm and started to spin him. Then the arm came off in a horrible rip as Buster crashed into the wall with a huge injury in his head bleeding and a few tendrils from were his left arm was. Then Vincent started kicking Busters face hard. Carrie ran up and tried to hold back Vincent. Then Vincent turned around and grabbed Carries hands and twisted them hard. He ripped them off and threw them on the floor. Fredrick saw this and he ran up to Vincent. Yet Vincent blocked it with a swing of a knife. Then he went up to Fredrick and stabbed him to death. Then Vincent turned around and saw the two little figures watching from the the doorway, with there faces full of horror.

 **Sorry this wasn't short but i wanted to include all the teens deaths in one chapter.** **And if you dint guess there going to be the withereds. Withered golden freddy wont appear until later. Also there will be less gore in the next chapter. Still a warning will be put up.**


	7. A Terrible Breakup

The two little boys had saw everything. They stood in horror as they stared at the man, especially Fred. This isn't real! Fred thought in his mind, yet he knew the reality. Then Vincent saw them and Frankie and Fred both ran. They ran into the back room and tried to hide. Vincent entered the room. There were mostly suits of the golden bots. Then Vincent saw Frankie under one of Fredbear's masks. "I need no witnesses" said Vincent and quickly stabbed Frankie's heart. Fred watched as his only friend died. Fred hid in the new animatronic suit, yet he could see everything. Then Fred shed a single tear for his friend.

 **Beware of the springlocks. Fred will be my OC Fredtrap.**


	8. Realization

It was night. The diner fell into silence. The bodies were gone, and everything looked normal. No blood was on the walls, no parts were left. But in the darkness, two white dots of light came out of the backroom.

Vincent had went home. For a while he forgot about the murder, and what happened. But when he was about to go home, he remembered about Fred. He checked the car in a frantic, but he wasn't there. Vincent realized what happened and drove to the diner in a flash, but to his dismay he was not in front of the checked the diner everywhere but there was nothing left of the murder, like it was never there. Then he remembered a scene from the murder, where he smiled and laughed as a child was crying painfully as the springs crushed the kid to death. He ran to there and saw the suit. He lifted up the head and found what he was searching for. Fred was crushed with a face of sorrow and pain, as he had lots of holes where the springs broke his bones. Vincent held the body close to him and cried, for he knew that one of the kids he loved was dead, and it was because of him.

 **Not the first of the sad chapters. Vincent really loved his kids even though he had a murderous side so when he killed his own son that made him really sad. The Puppet fixed everything up, He dint want them to have bad memories. But he forgot about the body in the suit. What happened to the victems and Vincents family? All in the next chapter.**


End file.
